


From The Very First Episode

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia sit down to watch a rough cut of Farscape Premiere. Ben massages away Claudia’s stress at her overlapping schedules on Pitch Black and Farscape while they discuss character motivations and behaviours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Very First Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia/Ben smut. This is not intended as part of a series. This time it was inspired by them saying they played the characters as though they were having sex from the very first ep of Farscape and by some prompts made a while ago in LJ. While writing I kept trying to keep this more romantic than smutty but…. They had their own ideas about that: even though I deleted one whole chunk of smut, some of it I just couldn’t seem to get rid of. If people want a smut free version I may have a go at making non-porn-y version of this fic.
> 
> Incidentally, all the B/C fics I've posted on here came to me over the period of about 3 weeks late last year. I have one more left to finish and post, then perhaps they will let me get some sleep. ;-)
> 
> And remember, all of this is just lies meant for your enjoyment. No truth here.

**From the very first episode  NC-17**  
  
Ben sat on the floor and leant back against the big, square cushion he had placed between himself and the couch. Once he was satisfied that he was comfortable he picked up the remote and flicked on the video. He’d been really looking forward to this: the rough cut of the Premiere episode of the show. He’d seen a few excerpts before and they’d been great. He’d especially enjoyed the bits with Claudia, almost as much as he’d enjoyed filming some of them. Whenever she’d been on screen Ben had found he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was a married man with kids, but there was just something about her. What he wouldn’t give to…  
  
A knock on the door shook him out of his lustful thoughts.  
  
“Ben? It’s Claudia.” He wondered if she might appear every time he had a lustful thought about her? That’d be fun. He’d have to think of her more often.  
  
“Come in!” He called out, hitting the pause on the remote and shuffling more upright.  
  
Claudia stepped inside, out of the dark, deserted lot. She was dressed ready to go home. Ben’s eyes roamed appreciatively up and down. She was looking gorgeous in her civvies: a dark, mid-thigh-length skirt-suit, black hose, tight, shiny black boots and a black tank top. Even though her skirt wasn’t really short, with pins as long as hers there was still a delicious amount of very shapely leg on show. Her magnificent dark hair was loose around her shoulders and, unlike Aeryn, she was now wearing lipstick and make up. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her and he licked his lips. She didn’t seem to react to his leering – either she was used to it, didn’t notice or didn’t mind.  
  
“Looking good there, Claude. Wassup?” He drawled, trying to sound cool.  
  
“I was looking for you. The last of the crew are packing up for the weekend and heading out to a bar.” She stepped inside, letting the door shut behind her. She sighed, sounding a little weary. She didn’t look as though she was in any hurry to go with everyone to the bar. Ben knew that the last couple of weeks, working on both Farscape and that movie, had been a strain for her.  “Did you wanna come?” Ben knew it’d be a wild night out. They’d all be celebrating: it was Friday night, after all, and they had the first episode pretty much in the bag.  
  
“Nah… I got the rough cut of our first episode.” He waved the remote at the screen to indicate what he was talking about, offering her a way out of having to go out on the town and party.  
  
“Really?” Her face lit up in a broad, enthusiastic grin. She had such a gorgeous smile – he loved it. She checked the door was shut behind her and walked over to him, shucking off her jacket and tossing it on the sofa behind him. Ben couldn’t help himself from staring up at her – she looked fantastic.  
  
“Did you lock the door?” he grinned, he hoped not too lecherously. God her boobs looked great in that tank top, especially from down here.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t want people disturbing us every five minutes.” It seemed a perfectly reasonable rationalisation, even if he secretly harboured other reasons to want to ensure their privacy. Nothing worse than really getting into the show then having someone walk in and ruin it. “I want to make sure I can put my feet up and relax.”  
  
“You’ve come to right place.” He patted the floor beside him. “Wine’s there.” He nodded at the bottle on the floor on his other side.  
  
“Shove up,” she demanded, turning and lowering herself down onto the floor between his legs. She pulled her own stupendously long legs up in front of her, between his, and leant back against him like he was a giant chair.  
  
“Comfortable?” Ben chuckled when she seemed finally settled, her long, loose hair tickling his nose, neck and other parts.  
  
“Why, you complaining?” she snorted back. Why should he complain? Part of being an actor was being comfortable about invading people’s personal space, having them invade yours, sometimes even in a sexual way. Besides, the way Claudia was leaning against him really wasn’t an imposition as far as Ben was concerned. It was nice. More than nice, it was down-right sexy. Which was a little odd, as she wasn’t what he had previously thought of as ‘his type’. In the short time since he’d met her, though, more than once he’d found himself thinking that she was something else entirely, way beyond simple definitions of ‘type’. Claudia was something special.  
  
“It’s all good from where I’m sitting, Claude,” he drawled back running his hands down her upper arms before settling them on her hips. If she wanted to be touchy-feely, up close and personal, it seemed rude not to reciprocate. She snuggled her shoulders back into his chest and didn’t remark on his hands at all. He grinned to himself, enjoying the illicit contact.  
  
He forced one of his hands to relinquish its hold on her hip. He picked up the remote and hit play.  
  
A couple of minutes later John was shooting down the wormhole up on the screen, his big adventure just beginning.  
  
“Oh! Is that your sex-face?” Claudia teased, laughing while Ben played with her hair, absently twirling it round his fingers.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased back in an offhand manner. God, she was distracting. He was supposed to be focussing on the show. Playing with Claudia was much more fun, though.  
  
“Maybe later.” She snorted in an equally casual way then leant forward, lifted up his glass of wine and took a gulp, “Ah, I needed that. Been a long week.”  
  
“Tense?” He steadied her waist with his hands while she manoeuvred herself back into position, wiggling her hips back further into his lap. Man, he was enjoying any excuse to touch any bit of her. The feel of her under his hands, pressed against his thighs and now pushed up against his groin was fantastic, and she seemed good with it all too, or else why would she be here, why would she be worming in even closer to him? “Still pulling double shifts for that damn movie?”  
  
“Only for another week or so.”  
  
“Must be tough.”  
  
“Mmm hmm.” she nodded and eased back a little, reclining against him now. He could feel his semi-hard cock pressed against her back and the warmth of her body flowing into his chest through her tank top and his shirt. It was making him feel distinctly hot and bothered. “My shoulders are so knotted.”  
  
“Then allow me,” Ben reached his hands up towards her hair, took it in his hands, lifted it to his nose to drink in the scent and then gently swept it off, across her left shoulder, so most of it was now lying across her chest.  
  
Her shoulders were now exposed, inches in front of his nose. She had about the sexiest shoulders he’d ever seen, and the low, strappy tank top showed them off a treat. A seemingly endless expanse of creamy, naked flesh stretched from side to side in front of him. His eyes roamed down her back, up her long, long neck and down her front. He peered over her shoulder, drinking in the sight of where the acres of her flesh ended in the entrancing shadow of her cleavage, diving beneath the line of her tank top. The expanse of perfect skin was broken only by a pair of fine black straps and her delicious long, dark hair. Right now, Ben didn’t mind the straps at all, they only added to the forbidden thrill he was getting from having her with him, reclining in his arms, laying against him.  
  
Ben’s hands began gently rubbing and kneading her shoulders, trying to work out her tension. She wasn’t kidding: her shoulders were really tight and hard. Claudia let an appreciative breath or two out of her nose and, on the TV screen, the episode played on.  
  
Ben continued to slowly and gently rub her shoulders, loving the sensation of her body slowly melting beneath his hands. She let out a low, blissful groan, then another a short while later. Ben could feel his cheeks flushing at the thought of how sexual her appreciative moans and sighs sounded.  
  
“You’re on in a second,” Ben purred in her ear as, on the screen, D’Argo knocked John out with his tongue. “Your first scene!”  
  
“Aeryn wasn’t unconscious, you know,” Claudia chuckled as the scene began with John scurrying off in search of his clothes. “She was just having a good ogle of the hot, naked guy they’d dumped in her cell.”  
  
“So, she liked what she saw, then?”  
  
“Liked?” Claudia snorted. “Aeryn’s no shrinking violet: she wants, she takes. She’s gonna sit on John’s face in a second, you watch.”  
  
And indeed, up on screen, she almost did. Ben smiled at the delicious memory of filming that scene, their characters’ first close clinch, even if it was a bit different from the usual boy-meets-girl scene. They both knew roughly where the show was heading: It wasn’t likely to be typical of the sort of clinches they could look forward to.  
  
“Best thing that happened to John all day,” Ben chuckled. “He probably went to bed that night wishing she hadn’t stood up so quickly.”  
  
“He probably forgot all about it.” Claudia chuckled, the vibrations causing her body to quiver tantalisingly against him.  
  
“Forgot all about it? He wouldn’t…” Ben started to protest.  
  
“ ‘Coz I reckon they’d have been sleeping together right from day one.” Claudia continued. “What Aeryn wants, Aeryn goes and gets….”  
  
“Interesting,” Ben chuckled at that and brushed his chin across her shoulder and neck. “I don’t necessarily disagree, but how’d you reckon that’d play out?” He whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his nose up against its delicate shell.  
  
“Well, maybe she comes to him at the end of the day.” Claudia purred as she tilted her neck, seemingly to allow him better access.  
  
“Yeah?” Ben breathed and risked a soft kiss on her right shoulder.  
  
“After everyone else is in bed.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“Knocks him down and sits on his face again.” Claudia leant forward to pick up the wine again. Ben was starting to see a pattern in her flirting – two steps forward, one step back. He liked it. It dragged things out, made it last longer, made it more fun.  
  
“If she was dressed in your current outfit, that’d be quite a scene.” Ben replied in a more everyday tone of voice. Claudia chuckled at that.  
  
“I’ll file that thought for later, shall I?” Claudia teased. The way she flirted with him, all the time, was so hot. It was almost like she wanted him to come on to her properly. Maybe she did? She certainly hadn’t seemed to object to the fact he’d been rubbing her shoulders for the last ten minutes…. Or to the nuzzles and kisses he’d bestowed on her neck.  
  
“Or maybe she just tells him she’s stressed and gets him to rub her shoulders?” Claudia leant back into Ben, still holding the glass.  
  
“Could be. She’s had a hard day.” Ben nodded his head slowly at that one, rubbing his cheek slowly up and down the side of her head as his hands returned to their previous duties, rubbing away her tension. “Needs to relieve some tensions. But then what?”  
  
“Then…  I reckon things’d just develop, sooner or later. He fancies her doesn’t he?”  
  
“You betcha. Fancies her like crazy. She’s….”  
  
“Back in the cell with the Erpman!” Claudia interrupted, calling their attention back to the screen, where, after a meal of food cubes, John and Aeryn had now been returned to their prison cell aboard Moya. “Do you reckon we’re going to get locked up together a lot in this show?”  
  
“With any luck.” Ben chuckled.  “Of course, John’s really thinking about helping her slip out of something other than the cell…”  
  
“Really?” Claudia elbowed him gently in the ribs and he retaliated by giving her shoulder a playful squeeze.  
  
“Well, she all looks pretty good from where he’s sitting. But that outfit covers everything.”  
  
“Hmmph. What’s he hoping to see? What part of Aeryn does John like best?”  
  
“All of her,” Ben growled and nuzzled her ear again. “He’s not had time yet to work out his favourite thing...”  
  
“Pick something,” Ben could tell she was fishing for a compliment, and he was staring straight across Claudia’s legs at the screen, so….  
  
“Well, her legs are…  really, really…. She’s got sensational legs.” Claudia’s breath hitched with excitement as she realised that Ben was reaching out to touch her leg. He ghosted his hand over her knee, illustrating his point. Claudia revelled in the feeling and sight of his large, masculine hand as it ventured an inch or two down her calf and up her thigh. She shivered under his touch. “Shame we’re not gonna see so much of them on the show.” Ben’s voice rasped in her ear, stoking a burning fire of desire in her belly.  
  
“Well, you’ll just have to make the most of them when you can, won’t you?” She intimated in her lowest, sexist voice. But his hand had already returned to her shoulder. Claudia sat for a moment, enjoying the banter and the touch of his hands on her shoulders but wondering why he’d stopped following through on her remark about taking advantage of her legs. Was he shy? Nervous? Not that into her? Perhaps he needed another hint?  
  
“You know, I’ve been on my feet all week. My legs are pretty tired...” This time she was gratified that Ben seemed to take the hint. His right hand stole across to her knee again and began to caress.  
  
“You’ve got such cute knees,” He whispered in her ear. “Makes a guy just wanna…” She let him indulge playing with her knee for a little bit, after all, it wasn’t exactly a hardship, before the growing fire in her belly urged her to move him on. “Touch…. Explore.”  
  
“You know, it’s actually muscles that get tired,” She informed him gently.  
  
Gratifyingly, his whole hand took the hint and finally began to stroke its way across her leg, away from her knee and up her thigh. That was better. That was a lot better, in fact. The thin fabric on her leg provided a tantalising extra edge to both the physical sensation of his caress and the accompanying thoroughly wicked thoughts that were running through her head.  
  
Claudia wallowed in the sensations as Ben’s hand slowly caressed its way higher and higher up her thigh, moving forwards a little, then back a little less each time. Eventually she started to wonder what he’d do when he reached the hem of her skirt, hoping he wouldn’t take that as some sort of limit. Her pulse quickened when his hand didn’t stop or even pause at the hem. He let his wrist move the skirt upwards, allowing his hand to continue its adventure. Higher and higher his hand moved. She slowly moved her knees slightly apart to give him more room to explore and to encourage her tight skirt to ride further up her thighs. Meanwhile, she noticed, his nose was starting to nudge the straps of her tank top off of her right shoulder.  
  
What the heck were they doing? She’d never done this with a colleague before? But with Ben she’d felt a mutual attraction from their very first meeting. Chemistry, as it was usually called. She wanted this, not because he was her costar, but because he was Ben, a guy she really fancied. She’d never seriously thought that anything would have happened between them though.  
  
She wasn’t complaining. It was all shaping up deliciously.  
  
“Your legs are really nice,” Ben growled softly beside her ear. “And your shoulders and your hair and your neck…” Claudia licked her lips, the stresses of the last week falling away like leaves in autumn.  
  
Then suddenly his right hand stopped moving upwards as though considering something. Was it that he had finally reached some sort of self-imposed limit to his attentions? Before she could consider the matter further his fingers started to play again, now stroking back and forth, tracing out little circles around the top of her thigh. It was both erotic and frustrating all at once. Why’d he have to stop there, so close yet so far?  
  
“We should probably stop,” he whispered, deep in his throat, the words rumbling in her ear, although his hands and lips were still telling Claudia he wanted to continue.  
  
“We should,” Claudia confirmed, her unsteady tone of voice and her pounding heart both denying the words. Their breaths were coming in ragged gasps now, their bodies shuddering and shaking from the excitement and tension, like they were both running a fever, struggling to reconcile what they both wanted with how they thought they ought to behave. “I don’t want you to stop. Do you really want to stop?” Claudia whispered, hardly believing she was really encouraging him to go further.  
  
In answer his right hand flitted upwards across the last few inches of her thigh. She felt his hand brush against her through her panties and hose, the trace of his fingers almost as delicate as the touch of a feather at first but soon growing harder as he seemed to grow in confidence and lose his inhibitions.  
  
There were other sensations vying for her attention now, too. Ben’s left hand was still working on her left shoulder, the side not occupied by his face, and she could feel his fingers gently easing her tank top straps off on that side too. Well, at least she hadn’t needed to explain that bit to him.  
  
“So, you like my shoulders, too?”  
  
“Told you, I like all of you,” he rumbled back into her collarbone, sending a shiver down her spine. Maybe he didn’t need any more prompting? Not now, anyway. His nose rubbed slowly and gently along the line of her shoulder and then started to make its way up her neck.  
  
Claudia, her eyes now rapturously shut, felt Ben’s left hand move across her front, aiming for the top of her tank. She spared one of her own hands to help him, tugging it down a little onto her upper arm. Then she leant her head back into him, inviting more attention from his lips and nose on her neck.  
  
His left hand stole further down, caressing all the way, sliding under the fabric of the tank top, enfolding her breast in a warm, moving cradle of attention. Claudia’s breath caught as Ben rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. The sensation was exquisite.  
  
Ben’s right hand, busy between her legs, had moved on from gentle, teasing touches, pressing harder now. He was purposefully stroking her, up and down her labia, seeking the spot which would make her gasp with pleasure.  
  
He soon found it.  
  
Claudia arched her back and keened her delight, sending a hand back over her shoulder to pull his head down harder on her neck. Deciding that the angle wasn’t right for a full mouth-to-mouth kiss, she relented, although his lips on her neck and his hands, one on her boob, one on her clitoris, blissfully, did not.  
  
As her back straightened slightly Claudia felt Ben’s fingers venturing inside her panties. She took half a second to wonder how. Ah well, that was another pair of tights for the bin – his fingers must have pushed their way through them. Never mind, it was a price well worth paying. He was working her clit now with his thumb while his finger slid up inside of her, presumably searching for her G-spot. She sent one of her own hands down to help him with his attentions, grateful for what he was obviously trying to do, but wondering if his lone hand might have taken on too much at once.  
  
When her hand reached its destination she eased her clothing aside, joined forces with Ben’s and together their fingers began to work her, playing her like a harp, inside and out, driving her towards ecstasy. They made a good team, his hand providing the frisson of unexpected touches and pressures, hers able to ensure that she was getting a non-stop diet of what worked for her.  
  
She could feel that she was close now. Only a few more strokes and she’d be there…  
  
Claudia was suddenly aware of a banshee wail. It wasn’t on the episode they were ostensibly watching and it wasn’t coming from outside the room. Part of her mind realised that it must be her making the sound, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself from crying out so loudly even if she wanted to. She was coming like a train, soaking both their hands. Her panties and skirt, too, she reckoned. She’d probably have to slip back to her trailer and change later, but oh boy did the wave of pleasure still crashing over her make it worth it!  
  
“My God, Claudia!” Ben chuckled, smoothing her hair from her temple as she subsided into his arms.  
  
“I’ve never done that before!” she gasped, breathless still, her words directed as much to herself as to him. And she wasn’t just boosting his ego. She couldn’t recall coming as hard as that, or as quickly either. What it seemed this man could do to her was extraordinary.  
  
“I’m guessing you must have been pretty tense then?” Ben teased her gently, still stroking her hair with one hand, holding her tight to him with the other, and thankfully now leaving her overstimulated, sensitive areas alone, giving her time to recover a little.  
  
“Yeah, I was….  Not now…” she panted.  
  
Claudia began to wriggle around to face him, and the cushion fell to the floor, with Ben ending up half-laying on the cushion, Claudia half laying on the cushion and half on him.  
  
On screen Zhaan clasped John’s face in her hands and shared the Fourth Sensation with him. They were nearing the end of the episode.  
  
“Weird kiss.” Ben drawled absentmindedly.  
  
“Hmm?”  Claudia took a moment to realise that he was referring to events on screen. “Yeah, well, all screen kisses are a bit weird…”  
  
“Huh? How so?”  
  
“No tongues.” Claudia gently stroked Ben’s chest through his shirt. “When was the last time you gave someone a passionate light peck in real life?”  
  
“So, what are you thinking?” Ben asked. “You wanna make John and Aeryn’s kisses more realistic?”  
  
“Tongues and all…”  she confirmed and turned her head slightly, titling her face towards his. They stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds. “Like….” They both leant in at once, the tips of their tongues meeting at about the same time their lips began to lightly brush each other. Then their lips locked, their tongues diving deeper, exploring each other. Claudia could barely believe how good it felt, kissing him. But then, after what they had just done, why should she be surprised? Her heart was racing again now from the intensity of the kiss. She could feel it beating once, twice, maybe a dozen times. Then they broke for air.  
  
“Much more realistic,” she smiled. “We should so do John and Aeryn’s kisses like that.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben grinned, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. “Might be a while, though.”  
  
“Fine,” Claudia gave a nonchalant shrug and a slight nod of her head. “Lots of time to practice. We can make sure we get it looking right…  looking really hot for the viewers.”  
  
She ran her knuckles gently along his cheek and he framed her face with both his hands as they stared into each other’s eyes for a long while. Then she leant forwards and kissed him again. He kissed her back, long, hard and passionate and with plenty of tongue. What else was there to do, after all?  
  
“Well, I think you were almost right earlier, Claude.” Ben commented as their latest kiss subsided and the credits started to play on screen.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“About John and Aeryn having sex from day one.”  
  
“Almost right?” She frowned.  
  
“Yeah. I reckon they’d take their time, spend a few days, have fun doing some other stuff first. You know, before they actually get round to having sex.”  
  
Claudia chuckled her agreement and nuzzled closer in to Ben’s chest, the stresses of the last few weeks now completely forgotten.  
  
  
The end  
  



End file.
